St Laurence Hospital For The Infirmed
by Enigmaris
Summary: It was highly embarrassing to be stuck here, in this ugly uncomfortable bed. In a room too white and too cold. The last thing Severus Snape needed was an insufferable child to bother him while he was stuck paralyzed with no way to escape. Even Albus would be more tolerable.
1. Chapter 1

He could not believe he was in a muggle hospital. How utterly embarrassing. Of course he knew it was the best course of action but still. He hated hospitals of all kinds be they muggle or magical. He hated the muggle ones more though. It had been 7 years after the Dark Lord's defeat by the infant hand of Harry Potter and Snape had just begun to let his guard down. More fool he. He had been poisoned, a poison of his own creation too. Which meant it was a death eater who had done it. Why they had struck now was beyond him.

He had discovered that he was poisoned when he lost the use of his legs. He had thankfully stored the antidote and was able to summon it and treat himself before his heart stopped beating but his legs had remained unresponsive. He knew, since he had created the poison himself, that it would be a full month for his legs to regain their use and full strength. No magic or potion could speed up the process.

Albus had decided that for his safety he should stay at a muggle hospital. There was a muggle doctor there with a wizard brother. He was good friends with Albus and would be Severus' doctor curing his stay. Mostly that meant he wouldn't be forced to have any muggle tests and just be allowed to rest until his legs healed. However that would not protect him from overbearing nurses or the food he would be forced to consume.

He couldn't argue with the man's logic however. Without his legs he was quite vulnerable to further attack. He had been poisoned at Hogwarts so he could not be properly protected there and St. Mungo's was horrible with security. A muggle hospital would be safe as long as he didn't use any magic to give away his position. So here he was in a quaint little muggle hospital wanting nothing more than to hex every single person he saw.

The room he was in was a two bed room. It was such a small hospital that no one had private rooms, unless they were contagious. He was, however unfortunate the fact, not contagious in any way. Thankfully at this point the other bed had remained unoccupied. He did not know what he would do if he was forced to endure the company of another. The walls were a stark white and the hospital itself smelled of antiseptic and was cold. He _hated_ it. He had only been there for two days when his worst nightmare came true.

His new hospital room mate was brought into his room in the middle of the night. A broken femur and a broken arm, along with multiple contusions and lacerations. He knew this because the doctors discussed the boy's condition once they put him into the bed incorrectly assuming he was asleep. The boy was tiny, most likely around five years old and thin. A wild mop of black hair surrounded a pale face with a large bandage covering the forehead.

Snape wondered if he could cast a wandless silencing charm on the boy when no one was around so that he could pretend the little brat didn't exist. The next morning Snape was woken up by a doctor coming in with a muggle police officer. They woke the boy up who groaned. Snape watched through half closed eyes as the police officer sat down on the bed making the boy flinch.

"Now son. Your uncle told us what happened to you." He began. "He said that you were playing in the street and you got hit with a car and that the driver drove off leaving you in the middle of the street. Now none of the neighbors saw this so can you tell us what you remember."

The boy seemed to be considering something before trying to sit up.

"Can I have some water please?" The boy asked.

"Of course." The doctor said. "I'll go get some for you."

When the doctor left the boy sat up fully and sighed.

"I was playing outside when my ball rolled out into the street. I know… I know it was stupid to go get it…but I didn't see any cars… then there was this blinding pain…I don't remember much after that." The boy said nervously not even meeting the police officers eyes.

Snape knew a lie from a mile away and he knew the boy was lying about what had happened. The boy was a terrible liar too. Except apparently not to the police officer who just nodded and patted the boy's shoulder lightly.

"Well you be more careful next time son. I'll let your uncle know that we will start looking for the car that hit you."

"Thank you sir."

The doctor returned with a paper cup full of water which the boy took and drank from it eagerly. The doctor went over the boy's charts and told the boy that he was in for a few days stay and then he would be released to his guardians for the final part of his healing. The boy did not seem like this plan but the doctor too busy to notice merely left telling the boy that breakfast would be served in 30 minutes. Snape allowed himself to 'wake' then. The boy took to studying the room. Snape merely removed his book and began to read.

After their food was delivered he felt the boy begin to study him. Snape couldn't decide if he should use his words to make the boy stop staring at him or if he should merely ignore the little brat. He shifted himself as best as he could to get comfortable before continuing to read his potions journal, charmed to look like some muggle novel to muggle observers.

"Hello, my name's Harry." The boy said. "What's your name?"

Snape hoped that ignoring the boy would work. If it didn't he would not be held responsible for his actions. He heard the boy shifting on his bed but did not look up from his book. Suddenly he heard a thunking noise and looked up to see the boy walking over to him.

"What are you doing? Get back into bed." He ordered.

The boy ignored him walking over to his bed until he was standing right next to him. The boy stuck his hand out, the one not in a cast, to be shaken.

"Hello, my name is Harry."

Snape glared down at the hand. The boy risked making his injury worse and all for a handshake. The boy waved the hand up and down.

"You're supposed to shake it. It's proper manners."

"You are supposed to be in that bed." Snape countered.

"I'll get back into the bed if you shake my hand and tell me your name." The boy bargained.

"No. Get back into that bed, now." Snape said darkly his tone brooking no argument.

The boy shook his head and stood there with his hand stuck out. Snape saw him shift his weight, it was obviously painful to be standing. The boy stood there for a full minute before Snape rolled his eyes and lightly shook the hand.

"Severus Snape. Now get into that bed."

"Okay Sev…sevus…Severus Snape." The boy said taking his hand back and dragging his body back to the other bed.

The left leg was in a full cast and the left arm was in a cast as well, along with a sling. Once the boy was by his bed it took him a full five minutes of struggling to climb back into it. Once that happened the boy situated himself back under the blanket and looked at him again.

"So…why are you here?" The boy asked.

Snape groaned. He should have just let the little blighter stand there.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"I could just read your chart. It's right over there." The boy countered.

"You said you would get back into that bed."

"I did." The boy countered. "I didn't say I'd stay there. So why are you in here?"

"I was poisoned and my legs are paralyzed." Snape ground out before pointedly picking up his book again.

"What were you poisoned with? I've never heard of a poison that does that before."

"You are five years old. I doubt you've heard of much at all you little dunderhead."

"I'm not five! I'm eight years old." The boy contested.

"You're a very scrawny eight year old." Snape sneered.

The boy frowned.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"No. Stop talking to me."

He heard the boy sigh in exasperation. He was rewarded with 45 minutes of blessed silence. It was of course interrupted by a nurse come to help him to the bathroom. Nurse Sharon was a bubbly woman that Snape despised. After helping Snape she helped Harry with the same tasks before leaving them be. This seemed to have brought the boy out of his stupor.

"What are you reading?" The boy asked.

"Shakespeare." Snape ground out, that was what he had charmed the books to look like to a muggle.

"Why does it say 'Most Potente Potions' on the cover? That's not a Shakespeare story I've ever heard of."

"It is one of his lesser known works." Snape ground out.

He was not willing to believe that he was forced to spend his time with a muggle born wizard. It wasn't fair. The last muggleborn he had met and introduced to magic had been Lily and he would not be repeating that. No the boy would discover that world in just a mere 3 years. No need to alert him to it early. Thankfully the boy seemed to accept that answer. For he moved onto a new question.

"Why'd you get poisoned?"

"Why don't you shut up?" He demanded looking up.

The boy had the gall to grin at him.

"Who poisoned you? How did it happen?"

"That is none of your business."

Thankfully he was spared any more conversation by visitors. A thick blustering man with little to no neck and a large mustache burst into the room. The man did not see him unfortunately which was good as it allowed Snape to continue his reading. Except he couldn't ignore much. The boy, Harry seemed to shrink on himself.

"What did you tell them boy?" The man demanded grabbed the injured arm in a tight grip.

"I told them I got hit…hit by a car sir." The boy answered without looking up.

"Well then why am I facing an inquiry from the police you little freak?" The man growled out. "You know what is going to happen to you if they ask too many questions don't you?"

"Yes sir." The boy whimpered obviously in pain.

"Good. Now don't expect me to visit you in this place. Your aunt and I are much too busy with important things. Don't do anything freakish." The man shook the injured arm once more jarring the injury before stomping away.

Snape had to keep himself from hexing the fat muggle. It made all too much sense. The boy, a muggleborn wizard, was being raised by magic phobic muggles. His accidental magic scaring them enough that they beat him. The boy was being beaten for having something he didn't even know about. He gripped his book tightly trying to work through his utter fury.

The boy was subdued for most of the rest of the day and it made Snape feel almost guilty. He hadn't done anything to defend or protect the boy, a boy who would be his student in three years. If he survived that long. But how to cheer up the boy? Did he even want to do that? Yes he did. He placed his book down.

"I was poisoned with my cup of morning tea, someone, I'm not sure whom put it in there. I recognized the symptoms and was able to get the antidote but not before my legs stopped working."

The boy's eyes shot up and for the first time Snape noticed that they were a bright emerald green. He was surprised that the boy didn't fall off the bed in his surprise. Instead the boy quietly asked another question.

"Why'd they poison you?"

"A long time ago I was friends with many bad people. I stopped being friends with them and sometimes they try and get revenge for that." Snape explained lightly, there was no way he was going to explain dark wizardry to the boy.

"Oh will your legs ever work again? Legs are important."

"They will, I will regain motor function in about two weeks and then it will be another two weeks before they have complete strength."

"So you'll be better in a month?" The boy asked trying to make sense of what Snape had said.

"Yes."

"I don't know when I'll get better."

"The doctor said you'd leave in a few days."

"Then he said I had to go home."

Oh. Snape sighed before he could question the boy more the boy changed the subject.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a teacher at a boarding school in Scotland, it's called Hogwarts."

"That's a weird name. Why'd they name it that?"

"I don't know. The school building is actually a rather large and old castle, it's always been called Hogwarts."

"How do kids go there?"

"They are chosen by our staff. You receive a letter when you turn 11 if you are eligible. No one applies to it." Snape explained.

"What do you teach?"

"Chemistry." Snape answered.

"Do you like it?"

"What? Of course I like it." Snape sneered.

"That's good. I hope that I like whatever I do when I grow up. My uncle says I'm not going to amount to very much and that I'll probably end up like my parents but I don't believe him most of the time."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died in a car crash my dad was driving drunk. At least that's what my aunt and uncle told me." The boy said this in a tone that made it clear that his guardians rarely told the truth. "Sometimes I think I can remember that night but it's all really blurry. I was only a year old when it happened."

"I see." Snape said narrowing his eyes.

He felt some magic force in the room. A wizard if he was skilled at Occulmency can attune himself to the magical energies in any room. Snape had done so in this room to make sure to be aware if a powerful wizard came into the room. He was feeling a shift in the energies around the boy. What accidental magic was the boy doing? The boy obviously felt the change as well for he was gaping and looking at his leg and arm. Was the boy healing himself?

The wounded arm and leg glowed a bright red and then stopped. The boy gulped fearfully and looked around, obviously afraid that his uncle would return and punish him for doing something out of the ordinary. When no phantom uncle appeared the boy began poking at the leg. It was in a cast of course but the boy poked at the top and gasped.

"What is it?"

"I can't feel it anymore. Do you think that's bad?"

"It is most likely nothing." Snape said holding back how impressed he was that the boy was powerful enough to cast a numbing charm on himself.

"Oh. This happens a lot though. Maybe it is bad." The boy frowned before smiling widely.

"What?"

"Nothing." The boy said with a sneaky smile.

The boy leaned back and waited. Snape rolled his eyes and went back to reading his potions book. A doctor came in to check on the boy.

"Well good afternoon Harry. My name is Doctor Parsons. I'll be taking care of you while you are with us. How is your leg feeling?"

"I can't feel it at all. It feels like it's not even there." The boy said sounding fearful. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Well no." The doctor said sounding almost worried himself. "I am going to call in another doctor to see if they can find out what's wrong."

The rest of the boy's day was filled with tests being taken on his 'mysteriously' numb leg. Eventually the doctors decided there was some nerve damage that they hoped would heal in time but they would have to keep him in the hospital for much longer than anticipated. Snape realized that that had been the boy's goal the whole time. When the doctors left he sighed.

"You know staying in here longer will not stop your uncle from hurting you."

"I know but if I give myself enough to time to get better then he won't be able to hurt me as much. He only hurts me when I don't finish my chores. I couldn't finish them with a broken leg but once the leg heals then I can go back there." The boy explained quietly.

"What's to stop him from breaking your leg again?"

"Nothing." The boy answered with a frown. "You can't stop Uncle Vernon, he's too big."

Snape hoped the boy's magic would transfigure the muggle into an earthworm. The man would deserve nothing less and probably a whole lot more.

"Another adult could."

"No adult wants too. I'm a freak and no one wants to help me. Besides anytime I ask for help they always seem to forget about it later. Like magic almost."

Snape frowned inwardly. Was the boy unknowingly obliviating those who learned about the abuse? It wasn't unknown for abused wizards to do so but to do it at such a young age was rare. The boy was powerful that much was certain. He would need to be careful and observe to ensure that the boy didn't do accidental magic on him.

"Do you believe in magic Severus?" The boy asked quietly. "My uncle told me it wasn't real and he hits me if I even say the word. Sometimes I think it might be real and I like to pretend that I can do magic. If I could do magic I could scare my Uncle and he wouldn't bother me anymore."

What a Slytherin sentiment. The boy was powerful enough that soon he would be able to control his outbursts.

"I believe in magic." Snape answered after a moment having to hold back a snort, believe in magic indeed.

"Really?" The boy shouted flashing the largest smile he had ever seen. "That's amazing. Is that why you're reading a book about potions? Cause they're magical?"

"Yes." Snape answered surprised the boy had even made the connection.

"I wish I had something to read. Uncle Vernon hates it when I read, says I'm wasting my time and that I'm too stupid to bother with. I sneak books into my cupboard though."

"Cupboard?" Snape asked almost too afraid to get the answer.

"I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. It's not too bad unless you're afraid of spiders or the dark. Sometimes I steal books from my cousin Dudley and read them at night. It helps me not have so many nightmares."

Definitely Slytherin material Snape thought. He wasn't going to offer to let the boy read his book. This one had dark potions in it. He shifted in his seat he wanted nothing more than to be able to walk. It would still be another week or more before he would even be able to move them. The boy saw his movement and gave him a look of understanding. A nurse entered with their next meal and took them to the bathrooms. She stayed to talk with Harry for a little while.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm just fine ma'am. I'm a little bored though."

"Well I have a few books and toys at the nursing station along with a few games you could use." She offered.

"I'd like that a lot. My aunt and uncle are both very busy and I'm going to be alone a lot until I get released." The boy said faking a sad tone about the turn of events.

"Oh well don't you worry sweet heart. I'll make sure and bring you somethings right away."

The nurse patted his arm before shuffling away. Snape was impressed once again by the boy's manipulation of the nurse. The woman came bustling back with a large handful of things. Books, papers, crayons, a chess set, a deck of cards and strange multicolored cube. She placed them on the table next to the boy's bed.

"Here you are dearie. Tell me if you need anything else."

"I will thank you so much ma'am!"

The woman pinched his cheek with a smile and left without even glancing at Snape who had garnered the reputation of someone to not be bothered. The boy leaned over and easily plucked up one of the books. Opening it to the front page the boy began to read while eating his dinner. Snape did the same and the rest of the evening was spent in silence. The boy was the first to drift off. The boy fell asleep glasses still on and book in hands.

The night nurse came in and properly tucked the boy in before turning off the lights. The next day they started a schedule together. Now that the boy had things to occupy his time with he didn't bother Snape as much. However every time someone came in with meals the boy would pepper him with questions. The boy was there for five days in total before he healed his arm and leg. Snape learned the boy was better when a doctor came in to cut the cast off. Once the boy's leg was free he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm all better which means I have to go home now."

"I see. Is your uncle coming soon?"

"He should be here in an hour or so. How much longer are you going to stay here for?" The boy asked quietly still morose at his quick healing.

"Three more weeks." He answered.

The boy got out of his bed and walked over on slightly unsteady legs to stand next to his bed. The boy was frowning still but he had a thoughtful look in his bright green eyes.

"I have to leave soon. My Uncle is going to pick me up in the lobby." The boy explained.

Before Snape could ask for an explanation the boy jumped up and hugged him tightly. The boy whispered in his ears 'Thank you for being so nice!' and he felt the boy's magic rush into him at an alarming rate. The magic rushed in directly into his legs and they tingled almost painfully. The boy let him go after a moment and climbed off the bed. The boy patted his legs lightly. Before Snape could demand an explanation the boy was gone, having already changed into his normal clothing and shoes.

Snape waited a few moments before trying to move his legs. He found to his utter surprise that they were completely healed. He slid off the bed and smirked as they confidently held his weight. He couldn't believe his luck. The boy had healed him, knowingly healed him. Snape sighed as he thought about the boy who would be going home to abusive guardians. Snape could not help him now but in three years. The boy would survive till he got to Hogwarts certainly and then Snape could help him. The boy would most certainly be sorted into his house despite his muggleborn state. Then Snape could help him, get him out of that place, heal him. Mentor him. Just three years. The boy just had to endure three more years and then Snape could safely help him.

If Snape took him in now. Helped him now. It wouldn't work out well. If he reported the case to the Aurors they would take the boy into the system where he would live by himself. The Ministry had its own orphanage where children, unless they were adopted, which was rare, mostly raised themselves until they got to Hogwarts. They'd never let Snape take him in, he was an ex-death eater not fit to be around such young children. Not to mention the danger the boy would be in if he got close to Snape who was still playing out his double spy roll. No the boy just needed to endure three more years in that hell hole and then Snape could safely help him.

It was a sad bitter fact. The Mark on his arm kept him from saving the boy from abuse immediately. Snape removed his wand and with a few flicks of his wand dressed himself in some muggle clothing. Another flick and he was clean as well. His accounts with the hospital were already taken care of by Albus so Snape merely apparated back to Hogsmeade. He strode up to the castle and went directly to Albus' office to let him know that he was healed. The man was delighted at his quick recovery and Snape never told him that it was an 8 year old who had done it.

 _Three years later:_

Snape had never been so excited for a sorting. He had checked with Minerva and was pleased to find that all of the invitations sent out to incoming first years had been accepted meaning Harry was coming. The rest of the staff, indeed the portraits on the walls themselves, whispered amongst themselves about the coming of the boy-who-lived. Snape scoffed. Why should he care about the arrogant spoiled Potter? The boy was most likely a carbon copy of his arrogant father.

Whenever the boy was brought up he left the room unwilling to know anything about the Potter brat. The night of the opening feast Snape sat in his chair looking among the crowds in anticipation. Only Albus knew of his excitement although the man did not know of its cause. When Minerva entered with the first years behind her, his eyes swept the crowd. He looked for a boy with black hair and green eyes, a boy who was too skinny. His eyes found him almost immediately. It was then that he realized who he had befriended in the hospital three years ago.

Now that the boy no longer had a large bandage over his forehead the characteristic scar was clearly visible. The boy looked more like James Potter now and he could see the similarities between the boy's eyes and Lily's. As if the boy felt his gaze the boy looked up and their eyes met. The eyes widened comically in surprise and then the boy smiled widely at him. The boy waved lightly at him before leaning over to whisper to his companion one, of the Weasley's spawn.

Snape didn't know what to feel. He had wanted to save the boy, his Harry. And now his Harry had become the one he was supposed to despise. The boy would no doubt be sorted into Gryffindor like his parents and he would be lost to Snape. Snape saw that the Weasley boy was now staring at him in revulsion, obviously his older brothers had told the younger one all about him. Snape sneered down at the red headed 11 year old. Snape could almost imagine what the boy was telling Harry.

'He's the head of Slytherin. My brothers' say he's a greasy git and that he always favors his own house and treats us Gryffindors unfairly.'

Snape gripped the arms of his chair tightly. The boy would be against in him in just thirty minutes. Another emotion tore at him. Guilt. He had sworn to Lily to protect the boy. He knew full well that Potter had been abused. If he had made the connection he could have done something. Why had he never asked for the boy's last name? As Minerva called out names Snape watched the boy who looked quite nervous about the sorting. Finally his name was called.

"Harry Potter."

The entire hall erupted into whispers and the boy hunched his shoulders at the attention before walking up to the stool. The hat went over the boy's head and they waited 6 minutes for the boy to be sorted. Of course Harry Potter would be a hat stall. His heart stopped when the hat opened its mouth.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy removed the hat and ran over to the table amid the shouts of his house. ¾ of the school sat in shock at the sorting. His snakes however took no time in shouting out their surprise and congratulations. The boy sat down next to Daphne Greengrass and far away from Draco Malfoy. When the sorting was over and the feast had begun Severus' eyes found Harry's again. The boy beamed at him and Snape inclined his head. During the feast many of the staff shot him nervous looks. Everyone knew of his hatred of the Potter boy. He had made it no secret.

Yet things were different now. He knew full well the boy was nothing like his father. The boy couldn't be. The boy was the one who had stood on a broken leg and forced him to shake his hand insisting it was proper manners. The boy who ignored his sharp tongue and peppered him with questions. The boy who grinned at his sneers and glares. When the feast ended Snape followed his house down to the dungeons and the common room. He stood in the corner of the room while the prefects sent the first years to bed after telling them the rules and the schedules.

Harry Potter stood there in the middle of the common room as others made their way to the bedrooms. The boy obviously wanted to speak to him. When the room was almost empty except for some older students Snape stepped out of the shadows.

"Come with me Mr. Potter." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The boy said with a large smile.

They left the common room and Snape led him to the entrance to his office. When the door was shut the boy spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me magic was real Sev… Professor?" The boy almost called him by his first name but caught himself.

"It was not my place to do so Mr. Potter. Had I known that you were the boy-who-lived, I would have informed you of it and taken you to Hogwarts as soon as I was able."

"Why would that have mattered? I was still an eight year old wizard doesn't matter if I have a scar on my forehead or not." The boy frowned.

"You misunderstand. I was close with your mother and I promised her I would protect you, ensure your safety. If I had been aware that you were in danger at home I would have removed you. As it was I had planned on helping you when you came to Hogwarts. I planned on finding you this year and getting you out of your home as soon as you were in my domain." Snape explained slowly.

The boy smiled at him.

"You were going to help me?"

"I still am Mr. Potter. I must ask and you must be honest with me. Are you at all injured?"

"Yes. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy, at all, about me going to Hogwarts. He tried to snap my wand and burn my school supplies. I bought a special trunk when I went to Diagon Alley, one that won't open without a password and that can withstand lots of damage so my school supplies were safe. I was able to keep my wand safe too. Since I wouldn't let him snap my wand he tried to snap me." The boy explained with a frown. "This last month since learning about Hogwarts has been really hard."

Snape's frown deepened. He motioned for the boy to sit down onto one of the chairs. Once the boy was seated Snape removed his wand and waved it in a distinct pattern. A parchment appeared floating in mid-air. A quill appeared next to it and it began cataloging injuries and health issues. Contusions and welts on the boy's back needed treatment and the boy was malnourished and anemic.

"Mr. Potter. You have multiple contusions and welts on your back that need to be treated before infection sets in. You are malnourished and anemic."

The boy nodded.

"Do I have to go to the infirmary? I'd really rather not have anyone find out about this. When Hagrid told me I was famous I almost didn't know how to handle it. People nearly mobbed me in Diagon Alley. I have no idea how people would take it if they found out how I grew up." The boy pleaded with him.

"No I can tend to your injuries here. Take off your robe and shirt. I have a salve I can apply that will close and heal the wounds as well as a pain potion."

The boy did as he commanded and Snape went over to his private stores. Removing the needed supplies he winced at the sight of the boy's ribs. He was skinny enough that they were clearly visible. His back was covered in belt marks in various stages of healing. He opened up the jar of salve and began gently rubbing it into the wounds. While he worked the boy asked questions.

"It wasn't really a poison that made your legs stop working was it?"

"No, it was a potion. It was in my morning tea however."

"Did you ever figure out who did it?"

"An unpleasant fellow by the name of Avery. He was not charged with poisoning me by the ministry but I was able to make it clear to him to never try again."

"Shouldn't you have been in a magical hospital? I asked Hagrid and he told me that wizards have their own hospital, St. Mungo's."

"I was able to give myself the antidote to the potion quickly enough to stop myself from dying. However I still needed a month to heal. We didn't know at the time who was trying to kill me or why. I wasn't able to defend myself very well and St. Mungo's has horrible security. The headmaster and I decided that I could use a muggle hospital as a place to heal and hide."

"You know I looked everywhere in my local library for the book 'Most Potent Potions' By William Shakespeare for years right? I couldn't find any references to it anywhere. I almost started to believe you were an illusion my mind had made up in that hospital."

Snape snorted. He had forgotten about that particular lie.

"I suppose you also asked Hagrid about the chemistry course offered at Hogwarts?"

"He told me there was no such thing!" The boy said indignantly.

Snape chuckled at the boy, he had finished treating the boy's back. He handed the boy a vial of pain potion.

"Drink that. The salve takes time to heal the wounds but it doesn't always feel very pleasant. Ignore the taste of it."

"What is it?" The boy asked while opening the vial.

"Pain potion, think of it as the magical version of muggle Aspirin."

The boy downed the vial in one gulp and grimaced at the bitter taste. He handed the vial back to Snape who pocketed it. Snape waved his wand a muttered a few words. The boy's back and chest were bandaged to protect against infection.

"Get dressed now. You should feel right as rain by morning."

"Thank you sir." The boy said pulling on his shirt.

"Mr. Potter. I expect great things from you. Since the moment I met you in that damn hospital I expected greatness. Do not let what happened at your relatives hold you back. If you ever have need of me come and find me. Do you understand?"

"Thank you sir. I'll try my best."

The boy was dressed and standing now. Snape waved his hand towards the door.

"Do you remember how to get back to the common room?"

"Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

The boy walked towards the door and opened it. He stopped for a moment and turned around. Harry ran at him and hugged him around the middle. Just as he had three years before. He felt the boy's magic enter him slightly. However instead of healing an injury it merely made his skin tingle.

"Thank you Severus." The boy whispered.

Then the boy was gone run out of the door before Snape could reprimand him for hugging a professor. Snape smiled at the open doorway. It was going to be an interesting year. He went to his private quarters and began to plan. If he was going to get Harry out of his Uncle's grasp he needed to convince Dumbledore of the ineffectiveness of the Blood Wards. Yes, the year would be interesting but it was also going to be a very long year as well. Full of Potter surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I hadn't planned on writing anything else for this but a few people requested that I write some more. I've been suffering from severe writer's block when it comes to some of my stories so I figured I'd publish this to hopefully get the creative juices flowing again. Review and let me know what you think of this or if you want more.**

It wasn't a car but Harry couldn't say that. Was Uncle Vernon so stupid to think that the police would believe such a flimsy story? He lied to the cop the best he could. It was hard, his leg hurt and he was so hungry. He felt tired. When the officer left and the doctor gave him all of the information he began studying the room. He wasn't alone unfortunately, the man in the other bed looked like he should be dressed in black.

Harry wasn't sure why he thought the man should be wearing black but the mint green hospital gown was not working for him. The man had shoulder length black hair that seemed almost greasy in the florescent light. A large nose and dark eyes, almost black, read the book in his long slender fingers. Normally adults in any capacity scared the living day lights out of Harry. However this man was in the hospital, which meant he was sick or injured. It was unlikely he had the capacity to hurt Harry.

The man didn't seem to hate him now, but he would if Vernon talked to him. Vernon would tell him what a trouble maker Harry was and then the man hate him and give him mistrustful glares. Maybe he could introduce himself before Vernon showed up and avoid any trouble. So Harry cleared his throat with another gulp of water and introduced himself. Except before he could a nurse came in with lunch or was it breakfast? Harry wasn't really sure what time it was anyway. The food looked like breakfast food though. Once the nurse was gone Harry spoke.

"Hello, my name's Harry. What's your name?"

No response except the man's grip tightened on the book he was reading. Harry crossed his arms in a huff. That had been completely polite and the man was ignoring him! He slid over to the edge. The doctor had not told Harry he should stay in bed assuming it was common sense to stay off of a broken leg. Harry knew he should be in bed but this was important. He fell of the bed and held back a gasp of pain as he put pressure onto the leg. He took a few steps large thunking noises following him as he made the short distance across the room. The man looked up.

"What are you doing? Get back into bed."

Harry ignored the command and the pain in his leg until he stood right next to the man on the bed. He held it his hand for a proper shake.

"Hello my name is Harry."

He did it just the way Uncle Vernon had taught Dudley to do it. Making eye contact speaking politely all of the things Dudley had failed to grasp. The man glared at him but Harry ignored that. He hadn't thrown a book at him or hit him so it was going much better than Harry could have desired. The man didn't put the book down to shake his hand.

"You're supposed to shake it. It's proper manners."

"You are supposed to be in that bed." The man pushed.

"I'll get back into the bed if you shake my hand and tell me your name." Harry argued.

Harry was stubborn and he would stand there all day if he had too. He was not going to let Uncle Vernon ruin his relationship with every single person on the planet. Even this stranger in the hospital.

"No. Get back into that bed, _now_."

The way he said now made it clear he was warning him. A warning which Harry ignored. Uncle Vernon never warned Harry of anything the fact that the man was kind enough to warn him strengthened his resolve to learn his name. Besides what could the man do in the bed? He kept his hand and shifted his weight to alleviate some of his pain. He waited. It felt like an eternity to stand there while the man resolutely looked at the book not really reading it. Until finally he felt strong slender fingers grasping his own.

"Severus Snape. Now get back into that bed."

"Okay Sev…sevus…Severus Snape."

That was a hard name to pronounce. After a proper handshake, it seemed the man did know the rules Harry dragged his leg back to his bed. It took some work but he managed to jump onto the bed. Once he was situated comfortably under a nice warm blanket and leaning back against the fluffiest pillows he had ever used he decided to continue the conversation

"So…why are you here?"

The man put the book down but did not look at him. As if looking at him would be such a crime against nature.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business."

There was that warning tone again. Harry looked around and saw the clipboard containing the charts for both himself and Severus.

"I could just read your chart. It's right over there." Harry pointed to it to make his case.

"You said you would get back into that bed."

Harry smirked.

"I did." He admitted lightly. "I didn't say I'd stay there. So why are you here?"

The threat was clear tell me or I'll find out myself and risk re-injury. Not that Harry really cared about his leg. It would heal in a week, he always healed abnormally quickly. The man seemed angry but he hadn't thrown anything at Harry so obviously he wasn't that angry.

"I was poisoned and my legs are paralyzed." Severus said quickly before picking his book up again and attempting to read.

"What were you poisoned with? I've never heard of a poison that does that before." Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"You are five years old. I doubt you've heard of much at all you little dunderhead." Severus ground out.

"I'm not five! I'm eight years old." Harry yelped. He knew he was small but he had to be to fit in his cupboard.

"You're a very scrawny eight year old." Severus sneered which made Harry frown.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"No. Stop talking to me."

Harry sighed. At least the man didn't think he was a crazy miscreant that was going to rob him at night. Harry decided he'd leave Severus alone for now, they could talk later. For now he needed to figure out how he was going to stay out of trouble. Vernon was sure to come and yell at him. Even though his injury was in no way his fault. He had been organizing the garage when Uncle Vernon had driven up after work.

The man had, without warning, decided to hit him with the car. The impact was strong enough that Harry broke both his left leg and his arm. His uncle had taken his sweet time taking him to the emergency room. Deciding to have dinner first leaving Harry bleeding and in pain in the garage until he decided to take him. Harry had to think hard to decide how he was going to get out of being locked into his cupboard for the next week.

Nurse Sharon came by to take his finished meal away as well as help him to the bathroom. Not that Harry needed the help. After Severus returned from the bathroom looking completely annoyed with Sharon Harry decided to talk again. Maybe he would talk about the book he was reading. Harry liked to read but he had never heard of a book called 'Most Potente Potions.' Not that he had read every book in the world.

"What are you reading?"

"Shakespeare."

"Why does it say 'Most Potente Potions' on the cover? That's not a Shakespeare story I've ever heard of." Harry hadn't ever read Shakespeare but certainly he would've heard of this one before.

"It is one of his lesser known works."

Harry didn't believe that for a second but there was no proving it in the hospital. He'd look it up in the library when he got home. The man was preparing himself for another question by tightening his grip on the old leather bound tome.

"Why'd you get poisoned?"

"Why don't you shut up?" He demanded looking up.

Harry grinned. This guy was funny too.

"Who poisoned you? How did it happen?" Harry pushed.

"That is none of your business."

He was going to ask again when his uncle burst into the room. Harry cringed the man looked furious. It was a Sunday and normally he would be watching the telly with a glass of scotch. Harry couldn't smell it on his breath which meant the man was livid with him for breaking his schedule. His uncle stomped up to him and grabbed his left arm. The hold hurt so much Harry was sure that if he wasn't wearing a cast it would have bruised. As it was it hurt enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"What did you tell them boy?" Vernon said his breath making Harry feel nauseous

"I told them I got hit…hit by a car sir." Harry kept his eyes on his feet, eye contact always made things worse.

"Well then why am I facing an inquiry from the police you little freak?" Vernon growled." You know what is going to happen to you if they ask too many questions don't you?"

"Yes sir."

Harry did know. He wouldn't be fed ever again! He'd be locked up in the cupboard, kept from going to school and given a bucket to use so that they never had to see him.

"Good. Now don't expect me to visit you in this place. Your aunt and I are much too busy with important things. Don't do anything freakish."

Vernon shook his arm once more before leaving. Harry breathed a sigh of relief but he was still shaken from the experience. He only hoped that the police would leave it alone. Harry didn't feel like doing much for the rest of the day. Visions of the punishments sure to come swirled around in his head. He was going to die if he went home soon. If Vernon didn't have time to cool down Harry might never see the sun again. It was in the middle of these dark thoughts that Severus spoke again.

"I was poisoned with my cup of morning tea, someone, I'm not sure whom put it in there. I recognized the symptoms and was able to get the antidote but not before my legs stopped working."

Harry jumped in surprise and met the man's eyes. In those obsidian eyes there was an understanding and compassion. The man knew what Uncle Vernon was like and he _didn't_ blame Harry. That sentence was like an olive branch in Harry's eyes. The man was willing to talk now because he understood.

"Why'd they poison you?"

"A long time ago I was friends with many bad people. I stopped being friends with them and sometimes they try and get revenge for that." Severus answered lightly but it was clear he was leaving out key details.

"Oh will your legs ever work again? Legs are important." How else could you run from bullies?

"They will, I will regain motor function in about two weeks and then it will be another two weeks before they have complete strength."

"So you'll be better in a month?" Harry surmised.

"Yes."

"I don't know when I'll get better."

"The doctor said you'd leave in a few days."

"Then he said I had to go home." Harry let a bit of his desperation come out of his voice. He really didn't know when he was going to be alright. It might be never, Harry decided to change the subject. "What do you do for a living?"

"I am a teacher at a boarding school in Scotland, it's called Hogwarts."

The man was looking at him and the book was placed on the table to the side. Harry's heart fluttered in pleasure. The man was paying attention to him and only him. As if he was important! He didn't have to fake pains or anything like Dudley did to get attention from Severus.

"That's a weird name. Why'd they name it that?"

"I don't know. The school building is actually a rather large and old castle, it's always been called Hogwarts."

"How do kids go there?" Could Harry go there? If all the people there were like Severus then surely Harry might be welcome

"They are chosen by our staff. You receive a letter when you turn 11 if you are eligible. No one applies to it." Severus explained.

"What do you teach?" Harry hid his disappointment at not being able to even apply.

"Chemistry." Snape answered.

"Do you like it?" Harry thought he might like science if Dudley didn't constantly destroy his work.

"What? Of course I like it." Severus said looking at him with a sneer. As if to say, why wouldn't I like it?

"That's good. I hope that I like whatever I do when I grow up. My uncle says I'm not going to amount to very much and that I'll probably end up like my parents but I don't believe him most of the time." Harry had to believe that his uncle was wrong. He had too.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died in a car crash my dad was driving drunk. At least that's what my aunt and uncle told me." Harry confided. "Sometimes I think I can remember that night but it's all really blurry. I was only a year old when it happened."

"I see." Snape said narrowing his eyes.

Harry's stomach tingled and he gaped. He was about to do something very freaky. He hoped he wouldn't turn Severus' hair blue like he had his primary teacher. His leg and arm started to glow and Harry waited in anticipation. Suddenly his limbs stopped hurting. They felt perfectly fine. Better than before even. This had happened once or twice before but Harry had never seen it happen, it had always happened while he was asleep before. Harry looked towards the door, what if Vernon was on the other side waiting for him to do something weird. When his uncle didn't appear he started poking his leg. What did he do? Harry gasped, it felt like his leg wasn't even there anymore.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"I can't feel it anymore. Do you think that's bad?" Harry asked.

"It is most likely nothing."

"Oh. This happens a lot though. Maybe it is bad." Harry frowned for a moment before an idea so amazing exploded in his mind.

If it was bad then he would have to stay in the hospital. The doctor would never believe that it was something freaky he did so that means he must be more hurt than they thought. If he stayed here long enough….then Vernon couldn't hurt him for not pulling his weight.

"What?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. His freakiness actually helped this time! It hadn't hurt anyone or gotten him into trouble. Maybe being freaky wasn't too awful. Harry leaned back and waited. Severus went back to reading. Harry knew that if Severus thought Shakespeare was this good to be reading it all the time then he would have to start reading it too. Maybe he wouldn't start with that huge book but with something smaller. Harry put on a worried face when the doctor entered to speak with him that evening.

"Well good afternoon Harry. My name is Doctor Parsons. I'll be taking care of you while you are with us. How is your leg feeling?"

"I can't feel it at all. It feels like it's not even there." Harry said trying to sound as scared as possible. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Well no." The doctor said sounding almost worried himself. "I am going to call in another doctor to see if they can find out what's wrong."

Harry had to work really hard to keep from smiling. The doctor believed him and they needed to do tests. Which meant he had to stay here longer. He was wheeled out of the room by a nurse and taken to multiple rooms to get a bunch of tests done. They took some of his blood, something he did not like at all. They put him into a machine called a CT Scanner and did a test there. He had x-rays done and even and MRI. Harry had lots of practice sitting completely still so these tests were easy. Doctors pocked his toes with needles but Harry didn't feel it.

Harry almost felt guilty for making the doctors and nurses so worried about him. But it was too late to go back and tell them that it was his unexplainable freakishness that had done it. Eventually the doctors came to the conclusion that Harry's nerves were damaged from the car hit and they would need to keep him in there for much longer to see if it could be healed. It was night time and he felt exhausted when he came back satisfied in his room. Severus was still there.

"You know staying in here longer will not stop your uncle from hurting you."

"I know but if I give myself enough to time to get better then he won't be able to hurt me as much. He only hurts me when I don't finish my chores. I couldn't finish them with a broken leg but once the leg heals then I can go back there." Harry explained quietly.

"What's to stop him from breaking your leg again?" Severus asked in a sad tone.

"Nothing." Harry answered with a frown. "You can't stop Uncle Vernon, he's too big."

"Another adult could."

"No adult wants too. I'm a freak and no one wants to help me. Besides anytime I ask for help they always seem to forget about it later. Like magic almost." Harry was getting very sleepy but he kept himself awake to talk with Severus that and he wanted dinner. "Do you believe in magic Severus? My uncle told me it wasn't real and he hits me if I even say the word. Sometimes I think it might be real and I like to pretend that I can do magic. If I could do magic I could scare my Uncle and he wouldn't bother me anymore."

Harry had thought of this scenario many times. A few whispered words and his uncle would be scared so bad that he never hit him again. He could do it to Dudley too.

"I believe in magic." Severus answered lightly.

"Really?" Harry shouted excitedly he didn't know adults could believe in magic. "That's amazing. Is that why you're reading a book about potions? Cause they're magical?"

"Yes." Severus answered.

"I wish I had something to read. Uncle Vernon hates it when I read, says I'm wasting my time and that I'm too stupid to bother with. I sneak books into my cupboard though."

"Cupboard?"

"I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. It's not too bad unless you're afraid of spiders or the dark. Sometimes I steal books from my cousin Dudley and read them at night. It helps me not have so many nightmares." Harry hated nightmares.

A few minutes later Harry convinced the nurse to give him some books and other games. Harry read a book until he fell asleep leaving his companion in peace. When he woke up the next morning it was to the sensation of being tucked in. He never got tucked in. His first thought was that Severus had done it. But no the man's legs were paralyzed. He couldn't have done. Harry couldn't help but wonder why he wished it had been Snape.

The next five days were heaven to Harry. He ate regularly and he got to read. Nobody expected him to do chores and he could talk to Severus about whatever whenever he wanted too. He learned that Severus liked chemistry best and that when he had gone to school he had hated his history professor. Apparently the man had been so boring it was like he was dead. The man had had a weird look in his eye when he had said that. Severus was also really bad at maths.

What was so amazing about Severus is that even if he said things with a biting tone he never told Harry to stop talking to him and he never lied to him. Harry learned that Severus often said things that seemed cruel but that he didn't really mean it. The best way to tell if he was actually annoyed was to look at his eyes. If they were hard and flat then Harry knew he should stop talking for a while. If they weren't then Severus was just joking. Harry knew his legs were healed one morning because he woke up able to feel them again. He told his nurse that he could feel his legs that morning and he was given a bunch more tests. The doctors had exclaimed when they saw his x-ray. Apparently his leg healing so quickly wasn't natural. Harry could have told them that.

Harry thought a lot about his quick healing. He wondered if he could give that to others. It would be amazing if he could make Severus better too. Harry got a crazy idea as he dressed into his normal clothing. By normal he meant it wasn't a hospital gown. Dudley's cast offs fit about as well as the gowns though. He got into his bed for the final time with a sigh he was going to leave soon. Would there be time to try and heal Severus? Would it even work?

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"I'm all better which means I have to go home now."

"I see. Is your uncle coming soon?"

"He should be here in an hour or so. How much longer are you going to stay here for?"

"Three more weeks." He answered.

Harry needed to try now or he never would get the chance too again. His uncle would be here soon and he needed to be in the lobby for when that time came. He slid off the bed and walked towards the bed. He was unsteady on his legs, after not using them for a week they were a little shaky. Severus was looking at him with a question in his eyes. Harry didn't want to tell him about his stupid idea because if it went wrong then it would prove magic wasn't real.

"I have to leave soon. My Uncle is going to pick me up in the lobby."

Harry jumped up onto the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around the man's neck. He whispered his thanks into the man's ears and then he focused hard. _Magic is real, my quick healing is like magic and I can help Severus because Magic is real._ He felt that tingling in his stomach again and he grinned. He let go once the tingling was gone and slid off the bed. He gave the man one more smile before patting his legs and running from the room.

He felt very tired all of a sudden like he could sleep for a long time. Had he used actual energy helping Severus? Harry didn't know. He made it slowly to the lobby and waited. His uncle didn't show up until late into the evening. Harry had managed to sneak a nap on the uncomfortable chairs. Harry went home listening to his uncles grumbles and complaints. The man was complaining about the amount of money he had to spend on a freak and how Harry was expected to pay them back in chores.

Harry did work hard for a long time before his uncle stopped complaining about hospital bills. He also started spending a lot of time in the library. Severus had called Hogwarts a premier school and he was going to get in. Even if he couldn't apply if he made his grades good enough then maybe they would notice him. He was going to see Severus again. He looked everywhere in the library for the book 'Most Potente Potions.' It wasn't to be found. Not a single reference even in the catalogs. Harry got muscle cramps from looking at each little index card in the library basement.

He also found no mentions of a school called Hogwarts in Scotland. Had he made Severus up? Like some kind of imaginary friend? It seemed far-fetched at first but was it? He had never seen a single nurse or doctor talk or even look at Severus. Not even his uncle had seen the man. Also Severus had shown no surprise at his freaky numbness or quick healing. What if he had just made him up? It took three years before Harry got another sign that Severus had been real.

It was the summer before his eleventh birthday. A few days after the disastrous zoo incident when a thick envelope made of strange paper came with the morning mail.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry only saw the word Hogwarts. That was the school Severus worked at! It was real which meant that Severus was real. Harry walked back into the kitchen the letter still in his hands. All of the uncertainty was gone. It had happened. There was one person in the world who was his friend. He didn't have time to hide the letter before Uncle Vernon saw it and stole it away.

Harry wished for nothing more than to be able to read that letter. Had the school accepted him? Did that mean Severus hadn't forgotten about him and had gotten him accepted? It was a boarding school wasn't it? That meant if he could get there he would never have to go back. Harry was moved into Dudley's old room but that didn't stop the letters from coming. No matter how hard Harry tried he couldn't get a letter. His uncle burned them, and hit him every time he tried. Vernon went so far as to talk them to an old island in the middle of the ocean.

Rubeus Hagrid keeper of the keys of Hogwarts was an amazing half giant. Despite the fact that he didn't understand basic money systems or how the buses worked the man was understanding and a literal gold mine of information. Except when it came to the Chemistry course offered at Hogwarts. In fact Hagrid didn't even know what Chemistry was. Had never heard of that branch of magic apparently! The bookstore they went to didn't have a single book on Chemistry. Why had Severus lied? Harry's heart fell he would never find his friend.

The month before Hogwarts was awful and nerve wracking. Harry woke up at 5 in the morning the morning of the train ride. He managed to find the hidden platform thanks to help from Ron's mum and he made friends his age with Ron. The castle took his breath away from his place on the boats. As he climbed the steps to the castle Harry started vibrating in excitement. Even if Severus wasn't there he was still going to this school.

When Harry entered the great hall he began searching for a man with dark hair and a large nose. His eyes found him almost immediately. There on the staff table was Severus. Harry's eyes widened in joy. He was real. Harry smiled and waved and the man acknowledged him.

"Why are you waving at him for?" Ron asked.

"I met him once long ago." Harry admitted. "I didn't know he was a wizard though. He saved my life."

"Really what happened?"

"I'll tell you after the sorting Ron. It's a long story."

"I'll hold you too that." Ron said.

The hat began to sing but Harry didn't listen he kept staring at Severus. His friend. He barely registered when his name was called beyond the desire to hide. Why did they all have to stare? The hat slipped over his head.

 _Well what do we have here? A brain full of compassion, ambition, cunning and loyalty._

 _Thank you?_

 _Now you would do quite well in Slytherin or Gryffindor._

 _What house was Severus Snape in?_

 _Slytherin._

 _Put me there. I want to be just like Severus._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Positive._

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted to the hall.

The table at the far end started clapping and Harry quickly headed over to the correct table. He sat down next to some of the first years who had already been sorted and waited. The welcoming feast was amazing and the students here were smart enough not to stare at him. Blaise Zambini was the last to be sorted and he was really nice. Harry studied the room he was in with interest. He had to force himself not to stare at Severus Snape. The man was real and he really did teach there! When the prefects led his house down to the dungeons Harry eyes followed their head of house.

Most students went to bed but Harry waited. He was going to talk to Severus if it was the last thing he ever did. The man seemed to have the same idea for he waited in a dark corner. He emerged when the room was mostly empty. He walked up in front of Harry and he could see the pleasure in the man's eyes

"Come with me Mr. Potter."

Yes sir." Harry said unable to hide the smile on his face.

Harry followed him from the Slytherin Common room back into the dungeons again. They went through the twisting turning maze until the man came up to specific door. H opened it and motioned for Harry to enter. He walked in and looked at the room that most likely was the man's office.

"Why didn't you tell me magic was real Sev… Professor?" Harry demanded catching himself before using the man's first name.

"It was not my place to do so Mr. Potter. Had I known that you were the boy-who-lived, I would have informed you of it and taken you to Hogwarts as soon as I was able."

"Why would that have mattered? I was still an eight year old wizard doesn't matter if I have a scar on my forehead or not." Harry asked with a frown. Severus couldn't possibly care that he was famous!

"You misunderstand. I was close with your mother and I promised her I would protect you, ensure your safety. If I had been aware that you were in danger at home I would have removed you. As it was I had planned on helping you when you came to Hogwarts. I planned on finding you this year and getting you out of your home as soon as you were in my domain." Snape explained slowly.

"You were going to help me?" Harry smiled widely. The man cared! The man remembered! The man had even planned on helping him!

"I still am Mr. Potter. I must ask and you must be honest with me. Are you at all injured?"

"Yes. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy, at all, about me going to Hogwarts. He tried to snap my wand and burn my school supplies. I bought a special trunk when I went to Diagon Alley, one that won't open without a password and that can withstand lots of damage so my school supplies were safe. I was able to keep my wand safe too. Since I wouldn't let him snap my wand he tried to snap me. This last month since learning about Hogwarts has been really hard."

Harry really didn't want to talk about what had happened that last month but Severus already knew most everything. The man frowned at him and waved his wand in a complex motion. A scroll appeared and a quill wrote out a bunch of things. The man read the quill and then studied him, a look of displeasure on his face. Harry could tell the displeasure wasn't about him.

"Mr. Potter. You have multiple contusions and welts on your back that need to be treated before infection sets in. You are malnourished and anemic."

Harry nodded, he already knew most of that although he really didn't know what anemic meant.

"Do I have to go to the infirmary? I'd really rather not have anyone find out about this. When Hagrid told me I was famous I almost didn't know how to handle it. People nearly mobbed me in Diagon Alley. I have no idea how people would take it if they found out how I grew up." He pleaded.

"No I can tend to your injuries here. Take off your robe and shirt. I have a salve I can apply that will close and heal the wounds as well as a pain potion."

Harry hardly hesitated when removing his robe and shirt. He saw the look of anger flash through the man's eyes before it disappeared into the black murky depths. Harry asked the man question as the man treated his wounds and put a weird tingly salve into them. He redressed once he was bandaged and finally he was given a pain potion that tasted like minty socks and told to go back to the common room. Then Professor Snape said something he would never forget.

"Mr. Potter. I expect great things from you. Since the moment I met you in that damn hospital I expected greatness. Do not let what happened at your relatives hold you back. If you ever have need of me come and find me. Do you understand?"

"Thank you sir. I'll try my best."

Harry meant it too. He was going to be the best student this school had ever seen. He was going to prove his relatives wrong, he was going to be strong and smart and successful. He moved to leave the room, even going so far as to open the door before he turned back. Ignoring the warnings in his brain telling him that this was a bad idea he ran at the man and hugged him. Never before had an adult cared about him like this and he was never going to forget it.

"Thank you Severus." He whispered.

He rushed out of the room before any punishment could be given. He was back at the Slytherin common room in five minutes and he went to his bedroom. It was much nicer than Dudley's second bedroom and his trunk was already there. He got into his pajamas and couldn't keep a smile off his face. Magic was real and more importantly so was Severus Snape. The man who had never forgotten him, even when he hadn't been anybody. He couldn't deny the hope blossoming in his chest that maybe, just maybe Severus would be the first adult he could trust with everything.


End file.
